User blog:MichaelDiaz101/Expulsion
Author Notes: I haven't written much with my new characters so I decided to write a short story with Andy, and what happened to get him expelled from Davis High School in Los Santos. With his blade drawn Andy didn't deter from his threat. He loved toying with his blade, even if it meant that some poor little soul would have to face the trials of it. The boy in question was a James Wright, a popular kid, good looking, all aspiring. He was in essence a fucking do-gooder. Andy saw right through his phony disguise, right through to the liar that shines beneath, and he hated him for it. "Now listen." Andy spoke quietly. "Tell anyone of the events that happened here and I'll tear right through your skin." He carressed the blade along James's pretty face, and through his silky blond hair. Andy holstered the blade in his back pocket and threw James to the ground. He resumed his posture and moved on, James could not take his eyes from the man that had threatened him. He heard the tales of how Andy had used, and abused those lower than him, though he never imagined the irrelevant psycho going after him. He should tell someone, a teacher, his girlfriend, mom and dad. But he remembered the threat, and it had him reeling just thinking about it. He finally decided to ask some of the Grove Street kids at the school, sure they were scum and assholes but they were tough and could beat the shit out of anyone. Even a scrawny white kid with mental issues. Money was no issue and he gave in to their demands. The following day at lunch the three Grove Street kids he hired approached Andy behind the bleachers. "Give us your money, fool." The leader, Blaze, requested. Of course they were going to beat him, but money could be used as an extra payment for their deeds. Blaze was a big kid, at seventeen years-old he was also the leader of the Grove Street High schoolers being the oldest. He stood at 6'3, 225 pounds, not a pushover by any regards. Still, this skinny kid, who was obviously significantly weaker then all three of them hardly even considered the option of surrender. It was even caught on a humble phone camera, as Andy without any care for personal well being ran through these street kids. Andy used sheer toughness to overcome his aggressors, and when he finally got to Blaze he asked who sent them, with the blade to his throat. "James, James Wright!" He admitted, the shrew coward. The crowd that gathered to watch the psycho get beaten instead stood shocked to the event. James was among them, he decided this would be a good time to beat a retreat. No matter where he went, or where he hid Andy was on his trail. Beneath his beaten, and bloody face stood a creepy grin. When James hid in the bathroom all he had done was corner himself, Andy soon came to his presence. He threw poor James from the stall and beat down on him, finally drawing the blade yet again. Lets just say pretty James, wasn't so pretty anymore. Parents were called, lawsuits were filed, and the principal even relinquished his position. Finally Andy was expelled and received help at a psychiatric ward. It made little difference. Since summer started the week after Andy was to not return, he had already been expelled from many other schools in the Los Santos area. Dr. Crabblesnitch from a school on the other side of the country got in contact with them, instructing them that they had the suitable fix to their son's issues. His parents were ecstatic they were also rid of him, which was a bigger plus. Andy hated his parents for what they did, and that school for what it did. Now his rage is met somewhere else, somewhere more suitable for his kind. Category:Blog posts